koldovstvoretsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Cepnitkova
About "I remember being told I was born approximately seven months after my sister Alessandra, mainly because I was born eight weeks early. This put the two of us in the same year at school and we were inevitably very competitive. I was always the intellectual, and probably the slightly more civil one of the two. We got on well at first...until it became apparent that I was that generation's Darkling. Once a generation. And, apparently, Alessandra was just plain magical. My parents, both small scientists like me, didn't treat my sister any lesser for it, but eventually the school would." "I was sent off to the Institute, leaving my sister behind for most of my early childhood. I didn't mind much - I never thought we actually cared for one another - but she seemed to, hurt by the fact that I was special, and she just...wasn't. I don't feel guilty about it, and I don't see why I should. And so, along with a Sun Summoner whose name I never cared to learn, I was automatically one of the leaders of that year's small scientists. Yeah, it happened, the deja vu was almost inescapable for a while. I steadily became more and more incorporated into that system, leaving my sister behind." "Alessandra doesn't understand that I never intended to leave the way I did. We were just different people altogether, and her plans for the future, although beautiful, were never meant to be. She became vengeful, especially after we made the transition to KSM. I was 'Worthy' and she was 'Unworthy,' although she moved to The Blurs very quickly. I'd always had a certain distaste for the Blurs, ever since I first heard about them, and distanced myself further. What comes from spending your school years with the Worthy is a certain way of speaking - wordsmiths we may be called. The Worthy, whether student or Alumna, have a certain way of expressing themselves." "Alessandra and I have a sibling, a squib. Older than the both of us, she had a child when we were seventeen, a Sun Summoner. When Alessandra stabbed her to death (flipping her lid in the process) I cared for Kyarah, the child, as well as Alessandra's, Andrei, six years later. The second child came when my idiot sister got herself locked up, and six year old Andrei hit it off with Kyarah. Sometimes, though, I wonder, due to their clashing abilities whether they'll turn on each other like Alessandra and I. Believe me, Alessandra did try to kill me more than once." "It was when I was 28 that I came - the oldest Darkling or Sun Summoner of the next generation will take their place upon leave or retirement. The Sun Summoner was around twenty-six, and so I succeeded the headmistress then, who was leaving to start a new life somewhere else." "Now, ten years on from Alessandra's death, Andrei and Kyarah are twenty-one and getting along with their lives well. I'm thirty-seven (I'm still not quite used to it) and still at KSM. And it's still chaos." Personality "I have been described as cold more than once. And I can be, although I prefer civil. I'm not interested in frivolities, and smiling is a rare occurrence. When you have as many responsibilities as I do, you'll understand. As a once-a-generation being, I have one person that actually genuinely understands what it's like, and hundreds who never will. I speak with a certain (not particularly Russian-like) accent and in my own way, which I learnt in my time amongst the Worthy. Whilst intellectual, and having considered both paths I could have taken, I took it down the right path in my view, and I honestly couldn't give a damn about what most people think of me." Category:Worthy Alumni Category:Darkling Category:Worthy Category:Female Category:Name Begins With "L" Category:Yeshevsky Family Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Alumni Category:Russian Category:Born in Russia Category:Single Category:Blonde Hair Category:Kate Winslet Category:Small Scientists Category:January Birthdays Category:Heterosexual Category:LillyDaNinja